Yatagarasu
Yatagarasu (ヤタガラス, Yatagarasu) is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, Yatagarasu has the appearance of the great bird and represents the will of Heaven or divine intervention in human affairs. Although Yatagarasu is mentioned in a number of places in the Shintō canon, there is very little explanation, and much of the material is contradictory. This great crow was sent from heaven as a guide for Emperor Jimmu on his initial journey from the region which would become Kumano to what would become Yamato. It is generally accepted that Yatagarasu is an incarnation of Taketsunimi, but none of the early surviving documentary records are quite so specific. None of the sources mention about it having three legs either, and it may have been influenced by the Chinese sun bird Huoniao. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race *Last Bible: '''Crow' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana - '''Crow' in Revelations: Persona *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Sun Arcana *Persona 3/ ''FES: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series'' The Yatagarasu represents divine will and orders are communicated by its representative, the Herald of Yatagarasu. Yatagarasu itself is never seen, although the three pines seen in the Kuzunoha Training Hall may symbolize Yatagarasu. At the end of Soulless Army, it can be assumed that the black bird observing Raidou at the end is, in fact, Yatagarasu. ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Known as Hachita Tori (八た烏). ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' This Persona of the Sun Arcana can be acquired by Shuffle Time in either the Void Quest or Secret Laboratory dungeons. It can also be created by Fusion. To achieve the 7th rank of the Empress Arcana Social Link, the player must present Margaret with a Yatagarasu that possesses the skill Megido. There are two methods of achieving this fusion; one requiring two fusions, the second requiring only one. The first can have Tao Tie be fused with Cu Sith, which will create an Ares with Megido. Then fusing the Ares with a Black Frost will create the required Yatagarsu. The second method involves fusing a level 39 Samael with a Mothman for the same effect. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as War Crow, he can perform the combo Crosswinds with Mega Cat. War Crow also has the power WindProof. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = Drain |Ice = |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Maragion |Effect1 = Medium Fire damage to all enemies |Cost1 = 20 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Gun Pleroma |Effect2 = Strengthens Gun attacks by 25% |Cost2 = N/A |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Attack Knowhow |Effect3 = Enables use of attack items |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = Innate |Skill4 = Grand Tack |Effect4 = Heavy Gun damage to a single enemy |Cost4 = 11 MP |Level4 = 64 |Specialfusion = }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Category:Avatar Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Avian Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Beast Race Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...